1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to laser scanners of modular design and construction, and more particularly to a novel method and system for designing and manufacturing the same using globally-based information networks, such as the Internet, supporting the World Wide Web (WWW).
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Laser bar code scanners are used in many fields of endeavor for diverse purposes, namely: data entry; automatic product/object detection; information retrieval; and the like.
Typically, laser bar code scanning systems are acquired by end-users only after the scanning requirements of their applications have been determined. In most instances, bar code scanning requirements are specified by: the resolution of the smallest bar code expected to be scanned; the speed at which bar codes are expected to move within the scanning field (or volume); the depth of the scanning field (or volume) required by the application; and the dimensions of the scanning field (or volume) required by the application.
Once the scanning requirements have been specified for the application at hand, the end-user can then either: (1) find a manufacturer which sells a laser scanning system that satisfies the specified scanning requirements; or (2) find a manufacturer willing to custom manufacture a laser scanning system that satisfies the specified scanning requirements and in quantities required by the end-user.
While such methods of laser scanner procurement have been adopted by virtually all end-users, such methods suffer from a number of shortcomings and drawbacks.
In particular, the first method of scanner procurement typically results in the end-user acquiring a laser scanning system that is non-optimally matched to the end-user specified scanning requirements in terms of both cost and performance.
The second method of scanner procurement is typically available to only those end-users who are in a position to purchase large quantities of a particular scanner design. Consequently, for end-users having small purchase order requirements, the first method of scanner procurement is typically the only method available to such customers.
Thus, there is a great need in the laser scanning art for an improved method and system of designing, constructing and delivering custom-configured laser scanning systems to end-users, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methodologies.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and system of designing, constructing and delivering custom-configured laser scanning systems to end-users, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methodologies.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel method for designing and manufacturing laser scanners using end-user specified scanning requirements and modularized subcomponents and subassemblies.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel system for designing and manufacturing laser scanners using end-user specified scanning requirements and modularized subcomponents and subassemblies.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a Internet (i.e. Web) enabled system for designing, manufacturing and delivering custom-designed laser scanners of modularized design and construction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a Web-enabled system, wherein end-users desiring to purchase a laser scanning system for a particular application (1) transmit their end-user scanning requirements to a Scanner Design/Manufacturing Website, during an interactive procedure using a conventional Web browser program, and in response thereto, the system (2) assigns a unique customer request number to the input scanner requirements, (3) computes a price quotation (based thereon), and thereafter (4) transmits the same back to an e-mail address specified by the end-user (customer).
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a Web-enabled system, wherein an electronic commerce server, supporting secured credit-card transactions and the like, enables (1) the manufacturer to confirm the user-specified scanning system on which a particular quote was transmitted, (2) the customer (e.g. end-user, value-added reseller, etc.) to electronically place a purchase order on the particular system, and thereafter (3) the customer to track the progress of the ordered system during its various stages of manufacture (via a Web-site) maintained by the manufacturer.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a Web-enabled system, wherein end-user scanning requirements are satisfied by a holographic laser scanning system design comprising modularized subcomponents and subassemblies.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel holographic laser scanning system comprised of modularized subcomponents and subassemblies custom manufactured and/or configured using the globally-extensive system of the present invention.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter and in the Claims to Invention.